Large shopping malls and high-rise buildings have proliferated, and it is becoming more difficult for people to find desired places and desired items in an indoor space. Generally, in an outdoor space, one's position can easily be confirmed by using the global positioning system (GPS). However, GPS signals may not be received in an indoor space in many instances.
Development of technology using Bluetooth low energy (BLE) as an indoor positioning system (IPS) is being widely expanded. The BLE based IPS is an indoor positioning system based on a user terminal which does not require an external server.
Triangulation and fingerprinting techniques according to the related art are used with IPS, using a received signal strength indicator (RSSI) value of near field wireless signals such as BLE signals, for measuring a distance to a position of a terminal such as smart phone. However, measuring a distance through the triangulation and fingerprinting techniques still require technological development that can reduce errors in measurements.
Wireless signals such as Bluetooth (BT), near field communication (NFC) and radio frequency identification (RFID) may fluctuate in signal strength according to the indoor environment of a building (e.g., presence of inner walls of a building, a number of people moving therein, etc.).
Further, when the indoor navigation according to the related art is provided based on the near field wireless signals, if a floor plan of a place the terminal is positioned is obtained through a building map database, a navigation map may be generated.
Accordingly, when measuring a distance in an indoor environment, a new technology to minimize errors of the measured distance is necessary. Further, a new technology is necessary, in which an intuitive navigation map is provided to a user, even without a building floor plan, by using different map data presented in the building map database of an indoor environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.